


The alpha pair

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Pack Dynamics, Protective Kylo Ren, Rough Sex, Shifters, Smut, Strong Rey (Star Wars), The knights of Ren are here too, Vampires, but Rey refuses to submit, kind of, werewolf behaviour, wolf behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pack alpha Leia Organa is stepping down as alpha. To obtain a new leader, a challenge day is held. Everyone expected Poe to win, what they didn't expect is for Leia's son, who's been assumed dead since he was a pup, to return and participate in the ritual combat. The whole pack’s nervous about letting an unknown, volatile alpha take over, but none could be more nervous than Rey. If the stranger wins, as the only alpha female in the pack, she’ll be forced to become his mate.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	The alpha pair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome to my SW werewolf fan fiction. I've had this idea for quite some time now and I thought it was time to post it. So before you start reading, there are a few things I'd like to clarify.
> 
> So this story isn't really and omega verse, in fact, it's more of an alpha verse. I love the omega verse but I always found it odd how the omega always ends up with the alpha when in wolf packs this doesn't happen. When two wolves mate they become the alpha male and female, well according to research alphas and omegas aren't a thing but we're getting off-topic. Much like wild wolves, werewolf pack alphas should only mate with alpha females, at least that's how it is in this story. This being said omegas really don't play a big role in this story but they're still there. Dynamics play a big role in this story but here it's being looked at from a different point of view. Also, keep in mind that female alphas still go into heat, it's not really just an omega thing. So yes, biologically alpha females work the same way as omega females, and betas, but of course their instincts and behaviours are different.
> 
> There are of course a few more things but I'll let you guys read and see for yourself! So without further ado…

A loud playful yelp resonated through the clearing. In a bed of flowers, and grass, a pair of pups were blissfully playing, tussling with each other. The largest of the two, a black-furred pup, rose on its back legs and pinned the other, smaller sandy brown pup. Having defeated its adversary, the black wolf pup puffed out his chest with pride and gave out a triumphant, tiny howl.

Clearly annoyed, the smaller pup gave out a low growl as she wriggled and stretched back her neck to nip the other pup on the neck. Surprised, the black pup yelped and let go of the other pup, who took the opportunity to growl playfully, her front legs down and rump up as she wagged her tail.

All previous transgressions forgotten, the black wolf pup imitated her stance and lunged.

Rolling on the ground, a mix of black and brown fur the pups played, chasing and running across the clearing. Too focused on their play, they barely heard the loud howl coming from the forest. The sandy brown pup stopped first, her ears twitching and standing up in attention, the other pup nearly lunged at her again before he too noticed the howl, his ears quirked up like hers.

Another howl and both pups tilted their small heads up and gave out a tiny howl. In response, several howls could be heard from deep inside the forest.

Knowing they were being called, the pups ran to where the howl came from. Before that, however, the sandy brown pup gave the other pup a small lick to his snout and went off.

The black-furred pup barked in surprise, falling behind the smaller yet faster friend. The sandy brown pup didn't slow however, as she ran across the clearing and into the forest, the wind coursing through her fur. There was no better feeling.

When they made it to the edge of the clearing, both pups were going to enter into the forest when suddenly, a pitch-black wolf appeared from behind the bushes. Both pups stopped dead in their tracks as they looked up at the strange wolf, bearing its teeth at them.

In shock and fear, both of them were unable to move when the wolf lunged at them, mouth wide open.

Rey woke up in a start, her breath coming in fast. Disoriented, she half expected herself to be in a forest instead, but instead, creamy white walls surrounded her. She looked around the room as if to spot any danger that might spring out of nowhere. However, nothing was out of the ordinary, just her dresser, large bean bag, and her car posters cluttering the wall.

Giving out a soft sigh, Rey calmed down. It was a dream, the same old nightmare. Stroking her temple when she felt a headache starting to form, she looked at the window. By the look of the light coming in through her blinds, it seems that it's only been a couple of hours since sunrise. She should be getting up, start the day early, it's a big day after all. However, every fibre in her body was telling her to stay in her warm cozy bed and sleep for as long as possible.

Dutifully following her body's need, she snuggled closer to her pillow and pulled on her blanket, cocooning herself into a human, blanket burrito. With a small satisfied smile, she sighed, that's when the door to her room banged open.

"Rise and shine!" Rose sang, her voice far too cheerful for such an early hour.

Her smile instantly falling, Rey held tightly to her pillow, giving out a low, displeased moan.

Mercilessly, Rose went straight to the blinds and spread them wide open, allowing the light to shine into the entire room, especially Rey's face.

Scrunching up her face into an annoyed, displeased expression Rey groaned and turned on the spot, giving her back to the window. Damn morning people and their cheerfulness during unholy hours.

Rose tilted her head and placed one hand on her hip, looking at Rey with amusement.

"Come on Rey, it's already eight in the morning. We promised Poe we'd be at the pack cabin early to help with the preparations."

Not seeming to have listened to her, nor cared, Rey snuggled herself deeper into her blanket. Damn her for making arrangements! Why would she say yes to Poe when he asked for their help?

"Rey…" Rose called her name, a little exasperated now.

Rey shook her head, burrowing into her pillow.

"You told me last night to wake you up early, now come on."

"No," she pouted, much like a child.

"Rey!" Rose rolled her eyes. "I swear I'll get the hose."

Still not listening, Rey refused to get up.

When Rose huffed and exited her room she thought she had given up. A smile forming, Rey relaxed, that's when her blanket was pulled away from her.

Happening way too fast for her to even realize that her blanket was missing until she felt a cold breeze hit her, she blinked a couple of times and looked at the side of her bed.

A large chocolate wolf, barely fitting in her room and appearing massive, stood by her side, it's tail wagging, eyes wide with playfulness, her blanket in its mouth.

"Finn…" Rey said carefully, sitting up slowly as if not to startle him. "Don't you dare-"

Lunging for her blanket she tried to grab it from his mouth but before she could so much as touch it Finn sprang out of the room, blanket tight in his mouth.

"Finn!" Rey called, finally getting out of her bed to go after him but it was too late. Finn was already running out the front door of their house, her precious blanket dragging on the dirt and wet grass.

"Told you to get up," Rose said, standing on the doorway.

Rey looked away from Finn, who was now rolling on top of her blanket on the dirt and glared at Rose.

"Don't blame me, it was his idea." Rose shrugged.

Rey huffed, angry, well as angry as she could possibly get at Rose and Finn. It may be a pain to live with them at times, especially after they became bonded mates and give her first-row seat of their performance in bed with their loud sex sounds, and smells every now and again. Still, they've known each other since childhood and Finn's best friend.

Rose threw something at her which she easily caught.

"Come on, time to get ready for the big day."

Rey rolled her eyes and looked at the clothes she had thrown her. A simple pair of jean shorts and a shirt. It was a big day, full of rituals but wearing anything more complicated than a simple plain short and shirt was a bad idea. Still, Rose managed to make something simple a little more elegant than needed. With a wide v-neck and a soft lace with beads, and with its dark pink colour, she managed to make a shirt elegant. Had it been up to her she would have worn a plain white shirt and sport shorts.

"Doesn't Finn have to get ready too?" She asked, looking at Finn who was now running from one side to the other with her now dirt-covered blanket. After this, she was going to make sure they buy her a new one.

"He's a guy, they can wash themselves with dish soap and put on any old clothes and still look good." Rose waved her hand dismissively. "Besides, everyone's eyes won't be on him today."

Rey huffed, she didn't need another reminder. If it was up to her she would stay home, even though she was kind of looking forward to some of the celebrations, mainly the big hunt and games.

Sighing, Rey closed her bedroom and changed. Once done, Rose helped her fix the tangled mess that was her hair. She would have just pulled it up into a ponytail but apparently, it wasn't considered appropriate to do one's hair the same way every day.

After applying some very light makeup, Rose turned to grab something. Rey watched her from the mirror, groaning when she noticed the thing in Rose's hand. It was a long necklace, decorated with colourful beads and two golden feathers. She didn't have anything against wearing necklaces, or jewelry, what she hated was what the necklace symbolized.

Today was the day their current alpha, Leia, will step down due to old age so the pack was holding a celebration to remember her long years as alpha, longer than any alpha in the history of their pack. The celebration was what Rey was looking forward to, what she wasn't was the ritual combat taking place at the end of it to decide the new pack alpha. All unmated pack alphas were to participate, so to easily identify them they were to wear a necklace. The necklaces vary, but males had bald eagle feathers while females had golden eagle feathers. She didn't understand why they had to wear it, it's not like they're native Americans, isn't that considered cultural appropriation? True that their pack can trace their roots back to native Americans, and some of their members are Native American but still. The point was that she didn't want to wear it. It made her stand out, kind of like a neon sign saying 'hey, I'm an unmated alpha, come and get me.' And besides, her situation was very different from everyone else's, she may not even have to participate at all.

"All ready?" Finn asked from the doorway.

Grabbing the necklace, grudgingly putting it on and turning to look at the doorway. Finn was standing beside Rose, his arm draped over her shoulder. Still naked, he held her now filthy blanket to cover himself.

"Yea and now we're just waiting for you."

Finn waved his hand.

"I'll be ready in a minute."

Rey huffed but didn't say anything.

After having their breakfast they all got in the car and made their way to the pack's cabin. Rey drove while Rose sat shotgun and Finn at the back, using the extra space to stretch his legs.

The pack's cabin was deep in the woods so they had to do a bit of off-roading but nothing Rey wasn't used to. She's a mechanic, after all, she knows her way around both fixing cars and driving them. Usually, they make the journey to the cabin in wolf form but decided to take the car to keep their clothes. They all kept a change of clothes at the cabin but they preferred keeping the ones they were wearing.

Arriving a little over an hour later they all got out of the car.

There were already a few pack members present, helping set up everything. Their eyes landed on Poe, who was helping set up a party tent. Rose, Finn and Rey made their way to him.

"Hey, anyone knows where this piece…" Poe frowned and looked down at the instructions, appearing confused, mumbling the strange name of the piece to himself. "Er-never mind I'll find it myself."

"Poe!" Finn greeted, waving his hand.

Poe looked up from the instructions and smiled when he saw them.

"And here I was wondering when you'd finally get here."

Rose tilted her head, gesturing at Rey with it.

"Don't look at us, Rey refused to get up early."

Poe looked at Rey, a smile on his lips.

"Is that so?"

Rey huffed. Poe looked back at the instructions, turning the paper each way to make sense of it.

"Well, you're here now so mind giving us a hand?"

Setting off to work, they helped set up. There was a lot to be done so they had their hands full. When the morning changed to afternoon, people started to arrive and they were still not close to setting up. Their pack is large, around 200 members according to Poe. Given the large size of their pack, it was rare for all of them to come together.

Rubbing the sweat off their foreheads, they looked at their hard work but were instantly shocked to see everyone had already arrived. Done with work, they were unsure as to what to do so they decided to engage in one of the events.

As celebrations, the pack plays various games, mostly sports. Some of them in wolf form and some in human form. In human form, people played football, mostly guys but some were girls too. As wolves, they had a version of capture the flag. A favourite pastime of theirs, they decided to play.

The rules weren't any different than regular capture of the flag. Each team had two flag bearers, flags strapped to their neck. These flag bearers were the alpha of the team. Of course, the flag bearer didn't necessarily have to be an alpha wolf, some people chose betas and omegas. It wasn't about the role, it was about who could keep the flag away from the enemy team. On their team, they decided to make Rose the flag bearer due to her unparalleled speed. Finn was tasked with capturing the flag with a couple of other members of their team, while Rey protected Rose and kept other wolves away from her. Before each match they planned, knowing their opponents well they knew their weaknesses and strengths but so did they so they worked around that. In the end, they managed to win three games and lose none. The undefeated champions they celebrated, of course, that's when Poe decided to join in and play for the opposing team, their team was instantly nervous. Being an experienced, and strongest alpha wolf, there was no doubting his skills.

As they did before any match, their team huddled to discuss strategy, of course, that didn't help them much. While protecting Rose, most wolves tried to ram Rey away, thinking that they could beat her through brute strength, what they didn't know was that Rey was prepared for that and easily used their strength against them. Poe however, took a different route. Instead of ramming into her he ran at full speed and leaped over her before she realized what had happened, Rose was cornered by Zorii and Poe had the flag between his teeth, his tail wagging.

Ungracefully accepting defeat they shifted back and changed, demanding a rematch. Poe however refused.

"That's enough fun for me, gotta stay fresh for later."

Huffing, the three of them accepted. Deciding to stop playing they mingled with the pack. Instantly she wished they were back to playing capture the flag. The way people were looking at her made her tense up, her wolf walking in circles, regarding everyone distrustful. She didn't like so much attention on her, especially when they were sizing her up.

"How do you think you will win?" Asked Michael, a beta wolf they've been talking to.

Finn scoffed

"Poe of course, is that even a question?"

Michael shrugged,

"I don't doubt it but what if he doesn't?" Michael looked to the side, his eyes landing on Connor a large man with bulky muscles. "I think the next likely to win is Connor"

Finn turned to look at Connor and gave Michael a maybe look.

Michael looked at Rey, gesturing at her with his drink.

"What about you Rey?" He asked, and Rey tensed. "You're the only unmated female alpha that's off age. If Poe wins Zorii will be his mate but if Connor wins you'll have to fight him for the right of female alpha."

Her wolf bared her teeth at the thought of being forced to fight and mate with anyone, much less a brute. She knew all about the ritual, what it could mean to her. Today was the day their current alpha, Leia, stepped down from her role of alpha due to old age. Usually, alphas challenge the current alpha for the role of pack leader but seeing as everyone respects Leia and everyone refused to do her any harm she decided to hold ritual combat for the role of alpha, something that hasn't happened in many years. Male and female alphas were the only ones that could participate, while the rest watched. The pack needs an alpha male and female, so both genders were to participate in ritual combat against their own gender. Their pack is full of male alphas which is why everyone was looking towards their fight, while on the female side it was just her. She wasn't really the only female alpha in the pack, just the only that could participate, unfortunately. All-female alphas were either mated to omegas or betas and the others were too young. Of course, she had wanted to get out of it too, begging Leia not to force her to participate but the elders' decision was final. All eligible alphas were to participate. She wasn't the only one that wanted to get out of it, there was an alpha boy who just turned eighteen a few weeks ago who didn't want to fight against much older, stronger and experienced alpha males. His parents were also completely against forcing their son to participate in a ritual where death wasn't unheard of. Still, the elders held their ground, adamant about rituals and traditions, arguing that the experience will help the boy become a man. So if a kid was being offered to fight much older alphas like a piece of meat she also had to participate. But unlike him, she may not even have to fight at all. Everyone expects Poe to win which is great because Poe's already mated to Zorii. It was a bit of a scandal when the elders nearly prohibited Poe from participating. The problem wasn't that he was mated, the problem was that he was mated to a beta. The pack alpha had to be mated to another alpha, it was tradition. However, due to the pack's help and Leia's, the elders grudgingly decided to allow Poe to participate.

Rey had never felt more alleviated in her life, it was like a heavyweight had been lifted from her shoulder. If Poe wins, and he's most likely to win, she won't be forced to fight the alpha male for the right to become its mate and become the alpha female.

"Like Finn said, there's no doubt Poe will win."

He had to, she told herself.

"Yea but what if-"

Rey lifted her cup up and pretended to look at its content.

"Looks like my drink ran out." She quickly changed the conversation and looked at Finn. "Anyone want a refill?"

Finn and Rose shook their heads, giving her I know what you're doing look.

"Nah we good," Finn answered.

"Alright, I guess I'll just get one for myself."

With that, she left the group. She pretended to go to the drink station but then turned to go the other way when she was out of sight. Her mind kept going back to the possibility of Poe losing but she refused to think about it. There was no reason to worry she kept telling herself.

Throwing her plastic cup in the recycling she looked around. Every member of the pack was engaged in their own thing. A few were simply talking, a few were playing sports and a few congregated around the barbecue. The person behind the barbecue was Luke, smiling and engaging people in conversation. it was odd to see him at pack gatherings. While friendly, Luke's a bit of a hermit, preferring to stay up in the mountains all alone. Being an alpha and unmated, one would think that Luke would be forced to participate in the fight but seeing as he's too old he was saved from the hassle. Not that anyone doubted his skills as a fighter, it's just that the pack doesn't need an old alpha that they'll need to replace in a couple more years. Rey actually envied him, she actually wished she was old and decrepit so she didn't have to participate.

"Yo!"

Rey jumped, startled. Looking to the side she scowled at Poe.

"Can you not sneak up on me?" She huffed.

Poe smirked.

"What's the fun in that?"

Rey rolled her eyes. She didn't dislike Poe but it wasn't a secret that they tended to clash. Their conversations usually led to an argument. She blamed him entirely for that, he's just too brash full and stubborn.

"What is it, Poe?" She asked, already exasperated with him.

Poe shrugged.

"Just wondering if you could help me warm up."

Not having expected that Rey looked at him confused.

"Shouldn't you be asking Zorii?"

Poe waved his hand.

"She goes easy on me, I need someone who won't pull their punches."

Rey raised a brow.

"You don't want me to pull my punches? Shouldn't you be taking it easy until the big fight?"

Poe rolled his eyes.

"Yea for sure, just sit around, drink some booze and fill myself up. That sounds like a great idea," he drawled sarcastically.

Rey counted to ten before she accepted to warm up with him simply to get the chance to beat him to a pulp.

"Come on, my muscles need to stay warmed up and there's no better way to do that than by fighting you."

A resounding no on her lips, she stopped herself from saying her answer as the realization hit her. If she refused then Poe might not find another training partner, which means he won't be prepared for the fight, which in turn also means that he might lose and that was unacceptable.

"Fine," she said a little too quickly.

Poe smiled and gestured to her to follow him to where all the participants were stretching and exercising. All of them male, they stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Her muscles tensed, if she was in her wolf form she was sure her hackles would be raised, warning the other alphas to stay away from her. When they got the hint that she didn't want them to stare at her, they simply went back to their own thing. With so many alpha males that needed to warm up, Rey wondered why Poe didn't ask any of them to help him warm up, but she already suspected the answer to that. Poe wanted to make sure she was also warmed up and in shape just in case he lost and she was forced to fight.

Undressing behind a bush, she changed to her wolf form and trotted to the middle of the training area where Poe waited.

Being an alpha male, Poe's wolf form was bigger than hers, not by a lot but enough to make combat a challenge. She stood at five feet, while he was nearly six feet tall and was a lot bulkier. Another difference was their coats. Her fur was a light sandy colour, while he was a dark shade of brown.

Lowering his head and circling her, she did the same, her muscles tensing as she prepared. An expert fighter, Poe didn't telegraph his movements as he suddenly lunged at her. With as much speed as she could muster Rey lunged at the other large wolf.

Their bodies colliding midair, they became a bundle of fur and teeth as they rolled. The grass was ripped from the soil as their claws clung to the ground.

Having the size advantage, Poe easily pushed her back, gaining the advantage but she wasn't easily defeated. Rolling out of his way, she tried to nip at his legs only for Poe to quickly move out of the way.

On the training session went. Being bigger than her, Poe managed to pin her a couple of times. She growled deeply every time and managed to get out of his hold and pin him once or twice. Catching her by surprise, Poe nipped her tail and she growled. She turned and went to bite him in the neck, no intention of actually hurting him.

When the sun began to lower, and the orange dusk dominated the sky, a loud howl resonated over the gathering, calling all to attention. Separating, both Poe and Rey looked at the direction the howl had come from. They watched as the pack elders decided to finally join the pack, leading them was Leia, making her way to a podium. Looking at each other once more, Poe gave her a nod as thanks and went his own way to shift.

Running to one of the bushes far from the gathering, she shifted back and put her clothes back on. Her eyes on the podium as the pack made their way to it, she couldn't help but feel nervous. She really was counting on Poe to win, otherwise, she really didn't know what she would do.

Finding Rose and Finn amongst the crowd, Rose's head resting on his shoulder, she wanted to make her way towards them but stopped herself. She knew her place, which was unfortunately beside the podium with all other alphas. Before she made her way there she grabbed a small pile of necklaces from one of the tables. She was supposed to hold on to them in case one of the alphas lost theirs.

Annoyed, she made her way to the, way too much testosterone in one place, group. As she made her way towards them, all the alphas turned to look at her once more.

"Finally decided to join us?"

Rey turned and glared at James, a ratty-looking man with slicked-back blond hair.

"For a second we thought you'd ran away," he sneered, looking down at her. "I wouldn't complain, chasing after you would be immensely entertaining."

Refusing to be baited into an argument, Rey simply ignored him. She got along with nearly everyone in the pack but James she absolutely couldn't stand him. Ever since they were pups he would use his status of alpha male to bully those weaker than him, taking a special interest in Rose. He was a self-centred, conceited bastard who actually thought he could win. She was completely against ritual combat but she hoped someone will knock James down a few pegs.

Taking their seats on the podium, the ten elders watched as Leia addressed the pack.

"Welcome to the…"

Suddenly catching the smell of something odd, Rey tuned Leia out. Turning her head she whiffed the air, her nose held up, trying to figure out where the smell was coming from. It was a musky smell, with a hint of pine and something she couldn't quite place. The weirdest thing was how familiar the scent smelled.

When someone nudged her side, she snapped her head down and looked at Poe. He gave her a concerned, what is it look.

Shaking her head, to answer that it was nothing, she looked back at Leia. The scent was probably nothing.

"Twenty-six alphas will fight today, but only one will become the alpha male," Leia announced. "And while a selected few will fight each other today, of what happens, we must never forget that we are all still part of the same pack, one family under the-"

Suddenly a deep, loud howl interrupted her. Tensing, everyone turned on the spot, not identifying the howl from anyone in the pack. Looking at the bushes that separated the forest from the clearing, they all watched as the bushes ruffled. Noting that the smell was also getting stronger, her muscles tensed.

Bushes parting, they all watched as a wolf exited the forest. Due to lack of light and the sun having already set, it was difficult to make out the wolf's body, the only thing they could see for a long while was a set of golden eyes fixed on them. Feeling the other alphas beside her tense, they all watched as the intruder was finally revealed by the lights of the oil lanterns. It's fur as dark as the night, and its body bigger and taller than any other werewolf she had ever seen, he made a frightening picture.

The wolf made its way towards the pack, unafraid, not waiting for people to step out of his way. Thankfully they did otherwise she worried he might have just rammed his way through.

"You are trespassing on pack territory," one of the elders growled, angry at the intruder. "I suggest you leave now."

The wolf didn't seem to listen to the man as he stopped, people, giving him a wide berth. Looking at the podium, the wolf slowly began to shift. In a matter of seconds, the wolf became a man, a very naked man. They are werewolves, they're long used to nudity but most would think twice about standing in front an entire hostile pack butt naked.

Like his wolf form, the man was tall, his hair pitch black and long. His body was made up of muscles, giving him an imposing appearance.

Looking at the podium, the man met the elder's eyes.

"I have come to participate in the challenge." The man's voice was deep and commanding.

Radolf, one of the elders, a wizened old man, leaned forward on his seat and tilted his nose up as he looked down at the newcomer.

"Only pack members are allowed to challenge, you are-" suddenly stopping, the elder sniffed the air, his lips pulling into a disgusted sneer. "You smell like the Ren pack."

The air around the clearing instantly changed. Turning from uncertainty, and even a little fear the pack looked at the intruder with hostility. The alphas behind her growled deeply, their heads lowering as they prepared to fight the intruder, while the betas and even the omegas surrounding the wolf looked like they were about ready to tear him to shreds. The name Ren is taboo in their pack, Rey only heard it once when the elders were teaching them when they were pups. The Ren pack is a rival pack, hating each other for many centuries. However, it was only a few years ago that that hostility turned into an unexplained loathing, and need to go and tear the entire pack to shreds. This was because a few years ago the Ren pack invaded their territory without warning. She was just a pup then, too young to remember a thing but from what the elder told them the fight was bloody. A lot of wolves gave their lives to protect their pack that day, including their beloved alpha Han Solo. To say they hated the Rens was an understatement.

Rey looked from the man to Leia thinking that she, more than anyone, would probably want to kill the man where he stood, but what she saw was not what she expected. Leia was tensed, her full attention on the newcomer, her expression not one of anger but of something she couldn't quite place? Disbelief maybe? She couldn't tell.

"I deserted as soon as I heard your alpha was stepping down."

The elder didn't seem like he'd heard or even cared for the man's explanation.

"Like I said, only pack members can challenge for the right to be alpha!" the elder growled, his nose flared. "You got a lot of guts coming here. If it was any other night you'd be killed where you stood but right now we don't have the time to deal with a mutt from the Ren pack. So I suggest you leave before-"

"I am not going to leave," the man interrupted, looking at the elder defiantly.

Members of the pack took in a sharp breath, even Rey was looking at him with hostility. Who the hell does this man think he is?

The elder, now angry and done with the intruder waved him away.

"Take this man away."

A few betas who seemed to be itching to cause any form of harm to a member of the Ren pack, even a former one, quickly swarmed the intruder, grabbing him by the arms. They pushed him back, but only managed to pull the man a couple of steps back, while the man didn't seem to even notice them as he continued to glare at the elder, a fire in his eyes.

Once more, Rey felt a feeling of Déjà vu, of familiarity, overcome her. Who was this man?

"I have more of a right to challenge than anyone else here!" The man growled, furious.

That was the last straw for the betas pulling him away. With renowned strength, they managed to pull the man back several steps, forcing the man to push against them. And still, despite having several people pulling at him, the man simply continued to glare at the elder as he was taken away, never taking his eyes off him.

"You wanted to know who I am?" The man growled? His eyes were ablaze with fury.

The elder sat back down, not even looking at the man now.

"I was the pup your pack abandoned all those years ago!" The man growled, struggling against the group of betas. "My name is Ben Solo, son of former pack alpha Han Solo and the current alpha Leia Organa!"

Everything seemed to instantly freeze. The betas pulling at the man, now known as Ben, stopped in their tracks as they turned to look at him in shock and confusion. Other pack members, including her, were gaping at the man. The son of Leia and Han? How was that even possible? Leia never told her she ever had any pups, she always told her that she never had any luck with having pups, now here's a man who claims to not only be her son but who was also abandoned? Leia would never do that, she took care of the pups of the pack like they were her own, she would never abandon her own pup, she even took her in for crying out loud.

Looking at Leia, who was now standing up, was looking at the man claiming to be her son with shock as tears threatened to spill.

"I never formally broke my ties with this pack, and I was never expelled which means that I'm still a member and have every right to challenge," Ben growled, yanking his arms out of the betas grasps.

The elder who was once angry was now slumped back on his sit, looking at him in disbelief, not expecting the turn of events.

"So am I worthy enough to participate? _Elder_?" He spat the title with disgust.

Anger returning, the elder's nose flared and he leaned forward, pointing his finger at Ben. "You-"

Leia raised her hand and the elder shut his mouth, albeit a little indignantly as he glared at Ben.

Ben scoffed and looked at Leia for the first time. By the way he was looking at her, coldly and devoid of any love or any good emotion for that matter, he clearly didn't think very highly of her. Leia on the other hand looked like her heart had been returned to her only to be wrenched from her grasp.

"Are you really my son?" She asked, her voice soft as if she couldn't believe he was actually standing there.

Ben didn't show any emotion as he answered. "You already know the answer to that question."

Almost inaudible, Leia choked back a sob as she couldn't hold back her tears.

Eyes widening, Rey looked at her shocked. Never had she ever seen Leia show such strong emotions much less cry. Their alpha is as tough as they come, which made her wonder if it was true that she had abandoned him. Now that she knew the relationship between the two she could smell the similarities in scent, which prompted Rey to wonder.

Taking a deep breath, Leia composed herself and nodded. Gesturing at Ben she spoke. "Give him a necklace."

Rey tensed, her grip on the necklaces she held tightening as he looked at the large man. His eyes going to her she took a deep breath. As an alpha, she would never admit that she was afraid of anything, but at that moment she had to admit to herself that the man scared her.

Unwilling to remain quiet, the elder spoke. "But alpha he-"

Leia raised her hand once more and the elder quickly shut up.

"Ben is right, he never formally left the pack and was never expelled; he, therefore, has the right to challenge," Leia looked down at her. "Rey, the necklace."

Holding her gaze with his intense glare, Rey approached him, trying her best to not appear nervous, both because he was butt naked and because he terrified her. She may be a little scared, a group of betas struggled to pull him back for crying out loud, she refused to let the rest know. Once in front of him, she first noticed his height advantage over her. He wasn't a lot taller than her but enough that he had to tilt his head a bit for her to place the necklace on him.

Tilting his head up their eyes were levelled for a second and their gaze locked. The feeling of familiarity increased as she met his eyes. From afar his eyes seemed so angry, almost ablaze with fire but looking at them closely she was surprised that they were a soft brown, not to mention that she could have sworn she had seen those eyes somewhere before.

Stepping back, Rey went back to her spot, feeling Ben's gaze on her.

"Very well then," the elder huffed. "By the alpha's command you are allowed to join the ritual combat," he gestured at the group of angry, male alphas that were glaring at him. "Please take your place amongst the other alphas."

Ben didn't say anything as he shifted back to the massive black wolf and made his way to where the alphas stood. Beside another person, it was frightening how large he was in his wolf form. Poe was big, hitting six feet but Ben was even taller and bigger. Even in his wolf form, he was taller than some of the men. Still, that didn't intimidate them as they glared at him like they wanted to tear him apart. However, Ben didn't seem at all fazed, he didn't even look at any of them or even acknowledge their presence. No, he wasn't looking at them he was looking at her. Meeting his golden eyes, seeing the certainty behind them, she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, yes werewolves are bigger than normal wolves and I do have my reasons for that but I won't yet say.
> 
> So yea, I guess next chapter will be about Ben fighting against the other alpha males, and poor Rey is just so nervous about the whole thing.
> 
> That's all I had to say, so I hope you liked this first chapter.


End file.
